


When You're Young the World is a Ferris Wheel

by HalfBloodPrincess (Iloveyousunshine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco doing muggle things, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Smut, Valentines Day Fic, dralentines day, there is smut but its not very good smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveyousunshine/pseuds/HalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Their cart moved up another spot with a nauseating creak. Harry looked like he was about to jump out of his skin in excitement. They were nearing the top and Draco was starting to wonder if now wasn’t a good time to take up praying, when Harry commented,“Isn’t it beautiful up here? Just wait till we get to the top. I’ve never been up on one during the sunset, I’ll bet it’s brilliant,” he was beaming, cheeks and nose flushing pink from the chilly February air.Draco gripped the metal bar in front of him with one hand, and Harry’s hand with his other. Just in case. The orange glow of the sunset was reflecting in Harry’s glasses- the soft light exaggerating the flush of his cheeks- and Draco thought that he had never seen someone so pure, and so real.Written for Dralentine's Day 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Tumblr fest Dralentines Day. Special thanks to [Seefin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seefin/pseuds/Seefin%22) for her beta work- I couldn't have done it without your very helpful brit-picking ;)

Draco walked up the steps to #12 Grimmauld Place, shiny dress shoes clicking on the pavement, and knocked firmly on the door. He waited several minutes. Nothing. He knocked again, this time a bit louder and a bit longer. Several minutes later, he raised his hand to knock again when the door swung open and in the doorway stood a shaggy haired Harry, pyjama pants rumpled and eyes bleary. His face lit up when he realized who was at the door, 

“Draco!” he smiled, and tackled him in a hug. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled in return, hugging him back and placing a kiss on the top of his unruly head,

“Were you sleeping?” he asked, exasperated. Harry looked up at him and shrugged, a sheepish look on his face. Draco let go of Harry and pushed his way past him into the house, 

“Merlin Harry, it’s eleven am. You realize that, don’t you? You realize that functional members of society don’t do this,” Harry rolled his eyes, adjusting his glasses on his face,

“Happy Valentines Day to you, too. Is this why you came over? To insult me?” Harry called over his shoulder, making his way into the kitchen. Draco scoffed,

“Of course not, don’t be silly. Now go and get in the shower, we have plans,”

“Plans?” Harry’s muffled voice called from inside the cupboard he was currently digging through, “You made plans for us?” he turned his head around and threw a silly grin at Draco, before turning his attention back to whatever he had been searching for. 

“What on earth are you looking for in there?” Draco asked, ignoring Harry’s inquiry. Harry ducked and grunted when a box fell out of the cupboard onto his head. 

“I’m- ow- I’m looking for the coffee filters. I could have sworn I had more in here…” Draco sighed dramatically and drew his wand,

“I see you’ve once again forgotten that you’re a wizard…” he _accioed_ the coffee filters and they came flying out of the cupboard next to the one Harry had been digging through. Draco caught them deftly, and strode over to the coffee maker in the corner of the kitchen,

“I’ll do this, you get in the shower,” he huffed as he measured out the water. Harry grinned and gave Draco a quick hug from behind and quickly headed for the stairs. 

Draco was beginning to have doubts about his plans for the day as he made Harry’s coffee. He was sure Harry would love it- it was himself he was concerned about. He was starting to wonder if he had gone mad, volunteering to do _muggle things_. At this point it wasn’t even a matter of prejudice anymore, It was just that he felt like an idiot whenever they were around muggles, since he usually had no idea how to act. _You’ll be fine_ , he told himself, it’s for Harry, he won’t mind that you're completely clueless. 

He tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently as the small coffee pot dribbled out the last cup. When it finished he filled a mug- added just the right amount of milk- and quickly carried it up the stairs. When he got to the top he could hear the muffled sound of water running in the bathroom, so he crossed the hall into Harry’s room to have a look through his wardrobe. 

Draco let out a groan as he looked through Harry’s clothes. Not even being _Harry_ bloody _Potter_ and having piles of gold stopped the man from wearing baggy jumpers and ripped up jeans. He dug around in the back of the wardrobe until he found one of the nice sweaters that Draco had bought for him. It was a soft, slim-fitted cowl-neck in a deep maroon shade. As much as he disliked Gryffindor, he had to admit that maroon was _definitely_ Harry’s color. He crossed over to the bed and laid out the sweater, smoothing out any wrinkles with his wand. 

Just as he was about to return to the wardrobe for trousers, Harry walked in, towel wrapped loosely around his hips. His cheeks were flushed pink from the hot water and little droplets were falling from his hair and travelling down his chest. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and slid them onto his face. Draco handed him the mug, trying to avoid getting distracted by Harry's bare chest. 

Harry took the cup from him gratefully, and took a long sip before grinning at Draco,

“So you _do_ love me then? I knew it,” his eyes had those little crinkles in the corners when he smiled, “wait-” he said suddenly, looking at Draco’s charcoal grey topcoat- not wizard robes- with suspicion, “are we going somewhere muggle?” Draco rolled his eyes at Harry; he looked ridiculous, and, okay, adorable- towel slipping down past his hip bones, his hair a wild, dripping mess, his hands clutching the coffee cup like a lifeline up by his lips. 

A familiar warmth travelled down Draco’s spine. The earnest look in Harry’s bright green eyes never failed to bring a tightness to his chest, giving him that restless, fluttery feeling. Not that he would ever admit to that. 

He strode forward and snatched the small mug from Harry’s hands, and setting it on the side table, he turned and pulled Harry to him. He brushed the wet hair from Harry’s face and leaned down to brush his lips softly over Harry’s. 

Harry’s lips were soft and yielding, and the rich, bitter flavour of coffee lingered on his tongue. Draco swirled his tongue persistently against Harry’s, trying to get past the coffee and uncover the earthy taste of _Harry_ that he so constantly craved. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, and the clean scent of Harry’s freshly showered skin encompassed him. Harry pulled away- he felt a hot puff of breath on his lips- and then his lips were on Draco’s neck, sucking and scraping his teeth over that spot right behind his ear. He could feel the stubble- that Harry had left on his face just for Draco- rubbing against the skin of his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. He suddenly felt entirely too hot in his wool topcoat and scarf, and with that realization he remembered that they actually had _plans_ that day, so he tugged gently on the back of Harry’s head,

“Harry,” he breathed, “stop distracting me! We have somewhere to be,” Harry popped his head up from Draco’s neck, green eyes narrowed,

“Me? You kissed me first!” he said indignantly, grabbing onto the lapels of Draco’s coat and pulling him down for another kiss. “Can’t,” he started to say between kisses, “we just stay here?” Draco groaned into Harry’s mouth,

“I suppose we could, but then you’ll miss out on the amazing plans made by the best boyfriend in the world. That’s me by the way,” Harry huffed a laugh into Draco’s shoulder, and pulled away reluctantly. 

“Alright, alright. I should get dressed then. Did you set out my clothes for me, mum?” he teased with a crooked grin. Draco just rolled his eyes and headed back to Harry’s wardrobe,

“I was trying to, when you so rudely interrupted me with your naked, dripping body,” he pulled out the least mangled pair of jeans he could find and tossed them to Harry, who was eyeing the sweater Draco had laid out warily. He grabbed the jeans and stood up, about to pull off his towel when Draco promptly turned around,

“Aggh, I’m leaving. You get dressed! No more distractions!” 

 

_____________

 

Harry shook his head with a laugh and sat down on his bed when Draco left. He grabbed his coffee cup, and after warming it back up with a quick charm, took a sip. He was incredibly curious about what Draco had planned, especially since it looked like they would be going somewhere muggle. Really, he hadn’t expected much of anything for Valentine's day. They had only been ‘dating’ for about six months. Not that he would really call it dating, considering he was currently practicing being a hermit, despite Draco’s constant attempts to get him to go out and _do something_. 

Harry felt like he had had enough of _doing something_ to last him quite a while, and felt he deserved at least a year of just relaxing and trying to ‘find himself’- as Hermione had put it. At times he did feel a bit guilty about not joining the Aurors with Ron, as he had planned before the war. But he just couldn’t see himself doing that anymore. His fame had always been overwhelming to him, but now that he was the _‘savior of the wizarding world’_ it was unbearable. He supposed that was what was so comforting about being with Draco, he knew Draco didn’t just see him as an icon, as a _hero_. He saw him as he really was- an average wizard with wrinkled robes. 

Honestly, he had no idea what to do now. Harry had entered the wizarding world as a clueless child. He’d had no idea what he was famous for, and his life since then had been constant chaos. He had grown up under the pressure of saving the world, constantly under the threat of death, and now that things were calm he didn’t know how to live. 

Draco had done so much for Harry, probably without even realizing it. The way that he would just say ‘come on, we’re doing this’ or- if he could sense it wasn’t a good time- would just come over and sit in silence with Harry, never acknowledging Harry’s sadness out loud. It meant so much to him. No one else seemed to understand that he didn't want someone to _fix_ It. It was just nice to have someone who he knew would be there for him as he worked through it on his own.

“Harry! What in Merlin’s name is taking so long??” he heard Draco’s shout from downstairs, and shook himself out of his rumination. He quickly put on the clothes that had been picked out for him, dried his hair with his wand-cringing inwardly at how unruly it must look- and headed down the stairs. 

_________

 

“Ready?” Draco asked, holding an arm out. Harry nodded and Draco wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, and apparated them. When the unpleasant tugging ended, Harry opened his eyes to crisp wintery air, and saw they were standing behind a large white tent. He turned to Draco, confused,

“Where are we?” Draco smiled and grabbed his hand,

“Come on,” he said, and led Harry around the tent. There were people everywhere; large tents and food stands and a Ferris Wheel...They were at a… fun fair? He definitely hadn’t expected this. He glanced over at Draco, who was looking uncertainly at the rides that were spinning people around in the air. 

“A fun fair? How did you even know about this?” he questioned, and Draco looked at him and shrugged, 

“I asked Hermione. She said I should take you here,” two pink spots appeared high on his cheek bones. Harry grinned and grabbed Draco’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“I can’t believe she remembered,” he started as he pulled away, “thank you, Draco, this is brilliant,” Harry gave him a bright smile, “We’re going to need muggle money though, I don’t think I’ve got any with me…” he trailed off, reaching into his pocket. 

“I brought some, Harry, I’m not that clueless,” Draco huffed, and pulled a wallet out of a pocket inside of his coat, “Do you think this will be enough?” he asked uncertainly, showing Harry what he had brought. Harry’s eyebrows shot up at the several 100 pound notes Draco had pulled out. 

“Erm, yeah. That’s like, way too much,” he laughed, and kissed Draco’s cheek. Draco put his wallet away with a sniff, 

“Well how was I to know?” 

“Also, you’re a bit overdressed for a fun fair you know,” he said with a pointed look at Draco’s outfit. He was wearing a dark wool topcoat and a black silk scarf over a light blue dress shirt and fitted black trousers. 

“ _Harry_ ,” he said disdainfully, “There’s no such thing as _overdressed_ ,” and smoothed his hair out dramatically. His sharp features had softened a bit in the last few years, but his face had somehow become even more aristocratic, as impossible as that seemed. 

“Ponce,” Harry said, shaking his head fondly at Draco’s pompousness, “Come on, let’s go get our wristbands,” and he began to search for the ticket booth. Draco hurried to catch up, 

“What’s a wristband?” he asked, glancing around at the muggles cautiously as he walked. Harry found the ticket booth and lead Draco to the back of the line. He looked around at all of the heart shaped balloons, large stuffed animals and snogging couples. He’d forgotten how cheesy and gimmicky Valentine’s day was. 

“A wristband is a paper bracelet you buy so that they know you’ve paid to get in and ride the rides,” Draco just nodded at this, and by the look on his face, Harry got the impression that Draco was starting to regret his decision to go to the fun fair, just a little bit. Which made him all the more amazed by his thoughtfulness. Harry hadn’t been to a fun fair since he was primary school aged, and it looked just as magical as it had then- if not a bit smaller, and maybe a bit stickier- but regardless of that he was (almost embarrassingly) excited. Of course since then he had seen _real_ magic, but there was something so innocently beautiful about the colorful lights and chatting crowd, and candy floss and spinning rides. 

When they arrived at the front of the line Harry paid the grouchy man £20 from Draco’s wallet and got their wristbands. He helped Draco secure his band around his wrist with a laugh (after having to stop him from pulling out his wand in frustration),

“Well,” Harry said, gesturing to the tents and rides around them, “what should we do first?” Draco looked at Harry like he had grown three heads,

“Me? No, this is your day… I’m not even entirely sure what all of _this_ is,” he gestured around them, looking distinctly out of his element. Just then Harry spotted something, and grabbed Draco’s arm excitedly, pulling him along as he hurried over to a small booth,

“Photo booth! We have to do this, I’ve never done one before!” Harry grinned, pushing Draco past the black drape, into the booth, and shoving in next to him. When they were right and properly squished together on the small bench Harry reached forward and started pressing buttons. 

“Erm, I think we need money! Where’s your wallet?” He exclaimed and stuck his hands in Draco’s jacket, trying to reach inside the pockets, 

“If you would just calm down for a second and stop pawing at me I’d get it for you!” Draco huffed, shoving Harry away from him, and attempting to get a hand inside of his jacket. After several moments of struggling, and nearly elbowing Harry in the face, he pulled his wallet out triumphantly. Harry quickly snatched it out of his hands and fed the notes into the machine eagerly, leg jiggling in anticipation. 

“Okay, It’s about to start, just look at that circle there…” Harry scooted in closer to Draco, big goofy grin on his face, 

“Would you stop that?” Draco snapped with a pointed look at Harry’s bouncing leg, “You’re like a dog,” and just as he said this-with a very haughty look on his pale face- the camera flashed, capturing a messy haired Harry, grinning like a loon, and a very polished Draco, looking down his snooty nose at the brunet, 

“You’ve missed the shot!” Harry gasped, and shoved Draco with his shoulder, “get ready, here comes the next one. Smile this time you prat!” and with that Harry squished even closer, sticking his tongue out at the camera. Draco managed a small smile that time, but the look in his eyes was distinctly sceptical. Harry sighed dramatically,

“Do I have to tickle you? Hmm?” he then attacked the blond, practically falling on top of him, and the next shot captured the back of Harry’s shaggy head, and Draco with his head tossed back in -what he would later call undignified- laughter. “Last one!” Harry exclaimed, “Are you ready?” he grabbed either side of Draco’s face and kissed him like his life depended on it. 

They emerged from the booth, Harry’s green eyes dancing with mirth, Draco with decidedly pink cheeks,

“Okay,” Harry said, “Now we wait, and the photos should pop out here,” he indicated a small slot on the side of the booth. They stood there, silent for a moment, and Draco quietly slipped his hand into Harry’s as he studied the photo booth intently, a vaguely puzzled look in his silver eyes. Harry’s heart felt suddenly snug and jittery all at once inside his chest as he thought about what must be going on in Draco’s mind. It was, for some reason, inexplicably adorable when he was all confused about how muggle things worked. Just as Harry felt the urge- yet again- to kiss Draco as enthusiastically as possible, the little strip of photos slid out of the machine. Harry leapt forward to grab them, and smiled delightedly when he saw the pictures. 

He carefully separated the two strips at the perforated line and handed one to Draco,

“Here, you take one, and i’ll take the other,” Draco studied his photo strip with a strange look on his face, 

“I still…. It still bothers me that they don’t move. It’s a bit morbid, don’t you think?” He shivered, and pocketed the photos. It looked to Harry as if he was trying to hide a smile. Harry then spotted the duck shooting booth and gasped,

“We have to do the duck shooting game, come on!” Draco gave him a horrified look,

“Duck shooting? What on earth…” Harry laughed,

“They aren’t real ducks! It’s not a real gun either, don’t worry…” and he began to pull Draco towards the booth,

“What in Merlin’s name is a gun?” 

 

__________

 

“Well Potter, now what?” Draco asked, a bit wearily. They had just finished eating several different types of- might he add, grotty- fair foods, and he was feeling a bit like he needed to take a several year long nap. Harry had dragged him around the fun fair, making him humiliate himself trying to figure out the muggle games- it was particularly embarrassing when he couldn’t even figure out how to _hold_ the fake muggle gun. He had then forced him to ride several spinning contraptions, and he was beginning to think that all muggles must be masochists, because honestly, _this_ was their idea of fun?? 

Draco had then been about to suggest they leave and never come back when Harry insisted that they eat as much fair food as they could, and Draco had suggested that perhaps that was an activity better suited for a _Weasley_ \- but Harry apparently thought he had been joking and so they ate the burgers and chips and candy floss and all other kinds of fattening foods. And Draco had had to keep reminding himself that Harry was having fun and he shouldn’t spoil it. 

The sun was beginning to set now, and he was sure they had done everything there was to possibly do, when Harry insisted they go on the ‘Ferris Wheel’,

“What’s a Ferris Wheel?” he asked, a bit frightened at the gleeful look in Harry’s eyes. Harry pointed, and Draco turned around to see the giant wheel, decorated in fairy lights, spinning slowly. Oh, for Merlin’s sake. He turned back to Harry, 

“Ferris Wheel? More like ‘fiery wheel of death’...” he sighed, and Harry laughed,

“Don’t be such a drama queen! Come on, the Ferris Wheel is my favorite part…” he suddenly seemed quieter, and he started to chew on his lip in that familiar nervous way. How could he deny him when he looked like that? Draco groaned dramatically,

“Alright, fine, we can go on your death trap..” Harry grinned that voracious grin of his and gave Draco a quick peck before dashing off towards the giant wheel. Draco rolled his eyes and followed. 

They climbed into the little bench seat together and Harry once again squished as close as possible to Draco. He was rapidly beginning to regret his decision to get on the contraption when he realized the only thing holding them in was a small bar across their waists. But it was too late- the Wheel was spinning so that people could get into the next cart. Harry must have sensed his panic because he put his hand on Draco’s knee and leaned in close,

“Hey, you’ve been on a broom a thousand times, you’ll be fine.” he frowned at Harry,

“Of course I’ll be fine, I’m a wizard,” he insisted, yet he was wondering how on earth this could possibly be Harry’s favorite thing- and then he remembered how Harry had said something about Hermione ‘remembering’. And now he was curious what she had remembered, and why she had suggested they come here. Their cart moved up another spot with a nauseating creak. Harry looked like he was about to jump out of his skin in excitement. They were nearing the top and Draco was starting to wonder if now wasn’t a good time to take up praying, when Harry commented,

“Isn’t it beautiful up here? Just wait till we get to the top. I’ve never been up on one during the sunset, I’ll bet it’s brilliant,” he was beaming, cheeks and nose flushing pink from the chilly February air. Draco gripped the metal bar in front of him with one hand, and Harry’s hand with his other-just in case. The orange glow of the sunset was reflecting in Harry’s glasses, the soft light exaggerating the flush of his cheeks- and Draco thought that he had never seen someone so pure, and so real. 

“Harry,” he said when their cart made it to the very top, and they could see for what must have been miles- all tall city buildings and patches of green. “What did you mean when you said you couldn’t believe Hermione ‘remembered’? Why did she tell me to bring you here?” Harry turned and gave him a mischievous smile, before pulling out his wand and muttering something,

“What did you just do?” Draco asked, a bit unnerved at Harry’s expression. 

“Just made the Wheel stop working for a bit, I want to sit up here a while,” Draco raised his eyebrows at that,

“Is that really a good idea?” Harry shrugged with a small smile. “Oh, and you never answered my question,” Harry looked out at the skyline, and said quietly,

“Well, it's a bit silly, really,” Draco nudged him with his shoulder, 

“Come on, tell me, I got on this death trap for you, lets not forget that,” Harry breathed out a laugh, and started to pick at a loose string on his jacket cuff,

“The first- and only- time I went to a fun fair I was, I think, nine years old? Anyways, the Dursley’s had planned on just bring Dudley as usual, but something went wrong with Ms. Figg- a cough, I think it was- and she wasn’t up to watching me. So they ended up bringing me, and they decided they couldn’t leave me alone in the car, in case I somehow destroyed it. And so they planned on bringing me into the fair, but not buying me any tickets, just having me stand around and watch Dudley have fun..” he trailed off a bit, and Draco was beginning to feel a horribly sickening feeling creep up on him,

“I was just happy to be able to be there and watch all the lights and the rides… and then I found a discarded ticket, just sitting in the grass, forgotten. And the only thing I could find in the whole fair that cost only one ticket was the Ferris Wheel. So I got on, by myself, and it was the most fun I’d had in my whole life at that point..” Draco’s heart leaped into his throat, and he squeezed Harry’s hand, unable to think of anything to say, when Harry continued,

“I think now, looking back, I had used a bit of magic unintentionally, because the Ferris Wheel ‘broke’ when my cart was way up at the top and I ended up being stuck there for at least a half hour, and I just remember feeling so _free_... Like I was up at the top of the world and nothing else mattered. I could see so far- I’d never had a view like that before. It was the only time in my short life I’d remembered having peace- there was no Dudley shoving me around, no Aunt Petunia shouting at me to finish the dishes, no Uncle Vernon calling me a _freak_. And in the months after that day, when I was in my cupboard, I would dream that I was back up on the Ferris Wheel, back on top of the world… And that memory brought me a lot of comfort during bad times… I promised myself then that when I was an adult and away from the Dursley’s, I’d come to the fair as often as I could, and I’d have all of the sweets that I wanted, and ride all of the rides that I wanted…. And then life got in the way and I didn’t keep my promise did I?... That’s just what happens when you grow up I suppose...” 

Draco felt a hollowness then, in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the face of his lover, and tried to picture a smaller version of him, feeling so hopeless and alone. And his heart was breaking for that little boy. He held onto Harry’s quivering fingers tightly, and cleared his throat, 

“I never knew… And then,” his voice cracked a bit, “you came to Hogwarts… And I was awful to you, and had I known, I…” he broke off then, and continued bitterly, “no, even if I had known I still would have treated you the way I did. That’s just who I was… Who I am.” and his heart felt like crumbling into a million little pieces when Harry whipped his head around and said quickly,

“No. I don’t blame you. I mean, okay, you were a git. But everything that happened…. We were all just kids, you know? I wasn’t exactly nice to you either, you know. And now… I don’t know what I’d be doing now without you. I think you’ve saved me from a lot of self sabotaging. Look at us… If you hadn’t planned this for us there’s no way I would even be out of the house right now.” Harry brought Draco’s hand up to his face and kissed each of his finger tips, before murmuring into his palm,

“You mean so much to me, Draco… Thank you for doing this,” Draco thought his heart might leap right up into his throat. They had talked about the war, and their earlier school years a bit before, but they usually seemed to avoid the subject, and just tried to enjoy each other instead. But in that moment it felt right, somehow, to say some things that needed to be said. He looked down at his lap then, and spoke quietly,

“Eight year, when we were back at Hogwarts… I never would have gone back if I hadn’t been ordered to by the ministry. Because I was so afraid of how people would look at me. How they would treat me, after everything I had done,” he felt Harry wrap an arm around him then, and softly kiss his neck,

“I knew I didn’t deserve to be back, just going to school, like everyone else. I was so afraid. And then you… You and your bloody _Gryffindors_ were so _nice_ to me. Like nothing had ever happened. I was in a really bad place, and you… I think you saved me from myself, a bit.” His whole body was trembling from the vulnerable position he was putting himself in. They rarely opened up to each other like this and _fuck_ it was scary. He swallowed thickly and looked up then, and Harry was studying him intently, eyes soft behind his glasses,

“You did, you know,” Harry said, in a low voice, “Deserve it, I mean. You deserve everything…” and he grasped Draco’s hand and began to trace small circles on Draco’s palm with his thumb. Draco felt like all of the air had left his lungs. He’d completely forgotten his fear of the Ferris Wheel- all he could think about now was the man in front of him. The man who had such a kind and lovely and forgiving soul, even after everything that he had been through. He knew then that this was where he wanted to be, where he wanted to stay- on top of the world with the perfectly imperfect boy in front of him.

“ _I love you_ ,” Draco whispered, barely audibly, and before he could properly realize what he had just said, Harry’s lips were crashing down over his, kissing him fervently. He grasped the back of Harry’s head, carding his fingers through the wild locks, pulling Harry roughly against him. Their lips moved together frantically, teeth clashing, fingers digging into skin. And just as suddenly as their kiss had started, sheets of rain began to pour out of the sky, drenching them instantly. Draco pulled away from Harry, chest heaving,

“My scarf!” he exclaimed, “this is expensive silk!” Harry just stared at him in disbelief for a moment, and then he threw his head back and barked out a laugh. He was beaming then, as the rain poured down his face, and he wiped his wet hair out of his eyes before attacking Draco with kisses again. All thoughts of his scarf vanished from his mind when Harry nipped at his lips, and whispered, 

“I love you, too, you ponce,” and then Draco was laughing too, shoulders shaking, cheeks aching from the smile on his face. They must have looked quite a sight; two wizards soaking wet, laughing and kissing on top of a Ferris Wheel. 

“Let’s go home,” Harry breathed through his laughter, “It’s bloody freezing up here,” and without warning he grabbed Draco’s arm and apparated them directly into the entryway of Grimmauld Place.

 

_____________

 

“Merlin’s beard Harry! A little warning would be nice!” Draco exclaimed indignantly when they appeared in Grimmauld Place. Harry shrugged and pulled him in close,

“Sorry,” he said between kisses. He wasn’t sorry. In fact, all he could think about was how to get the soaking wet clothes off of Draco’s body as quickly as possible. And so they tumbled up the stairs, struggling out of dripping clothes, and nearly falling over several times, until finally, they made it into Harry’s bedroom. 

“You still have so many clothes on,” Harry breathed, trying to get Draco’s belt undone, “How do you still have so many clothes on?” 

“Mmm, just,” Draco breathed, pulling Harry roughly against him, “just stop talking and kiss me,” and they were doing that thing again where they kissed so hard that their teeth were clashing and Harry was slightly concerned that they might tear each other apart, but it felt so good that he couldn’t care. 

He finally tore Draco’s trousers off of him, _honestly, how can his trousers always be so complicated to get off?_ And reached down to feel the outline of Draco’s prick straining against the damp fabric of his pants. He broke away from Draco’s lips with a ragged breath, and pushed him down onto the bed, quickly pulling Draco’s boxers down his hips, and discarding them on the floor behind him. 

Harry took a moment to appreciate the sight before him; Draco was laid out on the bed, chest heaving, delicate lips pink and swollen from Harry practically _devouring_ his face. His damp hair was sticking to his forehead, curling a bit in the spots where it had started to dry, and Harry thought that Draco had never looked more beautiful in his life than he did in that moment. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the blond’s slender neck, kissing and licking his way down Draco’s body, stopping at his right hipbone- which caused Draco to groan impatiently. 

Harry glanced up at the blond and smiled wickedly, kissing his thighs and pelvis, strategically avoiding Draco’s cock, which laid flushed and hard against his pale stomach. 

“Would you stop teasing me, you bloody bastard,” Draco growled, and quickly sat up, grabbed Harry and reversed their positions. He pinned Harry down on the bed and quirked a blond eyebrow at him,

“Why is it that you still have trousers on, hmm?” he asked, and slid down until his face was pressed against the bulge in Harry’s jeans, and nuzzled it with his cheek. Harry groaned, 

“Okay, okay, enough teasing. Can we skip to the sex part now?” Draco’s face popped up from Harry’s crotch, and he narrowed his eyes,

“Oh, _now_ it’s enough teasing, is it?” Harry pushed Draco off of him and stood up, unzipping his jeans,

“Yes, it is, considering my cock is going to be permanently bent if I keep these jeans on any longer,” Draco rolled his eyes as he scooted into the middle of the bed, and started slowly stroking himself.

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed, as he fumbled in his nightstand drawer, “No starting without me!” he grabbed the little bottle of lube from the drawer and climbed up on the bed and onto Draco, straddling his hips. Their cocks brushed as he leaned down to kiss Draco, and they both groaned, grinding against each other. 

“Fuck,” Harry breathed, popping open the bottle of lube, “I need you to fuck me,” He felt Draco’s hands slide down his hips and grasp his arse, fingers searching,

“No,” he said, pouring the lube onto his palm and grabbing Draco’s prick, “I want to feel you stretch me,” Draco’s nostrils flared at this, a dark heat flashing in his eyes, as he helped position Harry over his slicked cock. 

Steadying himself with his hands on Draco’s shoulders, he slowly sank down, moaning at the heady feeling of being stretched and filled. Draco hissed and dug his fingernails into Harry’s hips as his cock was buried deeply inside of Harry. 

“Uhhn, gods, are you ok?” he asked, looking up at Harry with heavy-lidded eyes. Harry leaned back, placing his hands on Draco’s thighs to balance himself, and lifted his hips slowly before roughly falling back down again, 

“Yesss,” he hissed, and Draco’s grip tightened significantly on his hips. Draco moaned loudly,

“ _Fuck_ , Harry, do that again,” and Harry realized he had spoken in Parseltongue without even realizing it. He increased the intensity of his thrusts then, roughly impaling himself on Draco’s cock, and he hissed in parseltongue;

“I love you, Draco,” The blond growled beneath him and gripped Harry’s hips firmly and began thrusting up into him desperately, 

“Fuck, _yes_ , Harry,” 

Harry could barely hold on, they were grinding so fervidly against each other, and his knees shook with every thrust. He was riding on the edge of release, and he kept babbling nonsense in Parseltongue until he couldn’t think straight anymore. He collapsed forward onto Draco when the friction became too much, kissing him deeply as he fisted his cock, spilling his release over the blond’s chest and stomach. Draco gripped him tightly, fingernails digging into Harry’s arse as he thrusted once, twice more, and shuddered as he came with a heavy groan. 

They relaxed against each other, panting and twitching. After a few minutes Draco started to get up and Harry grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down,

“No, don’t go,” he said to the back of Draco’s head, 

“I’m all sticky, Harry,” Draco complained, trying to pull away. Harry sighed and felt around the bed, trying to find his wand. He found it- underneath his pillow where it usually was- then sat up and performed a quick _scourgify_ on both of them. 

“There,” he said happily, “now you can stay.” and he laid back against the pillows and grabbed Draco’s hand. They laid together in silence for a few moments, side by side on their backs, hands clasped together between them, looking up at the ceiling, as the rain tapped steadily against the window outside.

“What were you saying earlier?” Draco broke the silence, “In parseltongue,” Harry turned on his side to face the other man, 

“I was reciting poetry. Very sophisticated stuff, really,” 

“You were not!” Draco scoffed, 

“Okay maybe not. I was mostly just saying random things that came to mind. It's kind of hard to think straight while impaling myself on your cock, you know,” Draco snorted and scooted closer to him, laying his head on Harry’s chest and wrapping his arms around him. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he murmured into the soft patch of hair on Harry’s chest. Harry nuzzled his nose against the top of Draco’s head, and looked out the window and the falling rain. 

“I wish it would snow. I miss the snow,” he commented softly.

“Is this what you do with your friends?” 

“What? Cuddle naked with them post-shag?” 

“No. Just randomly blurt out every inane thought that passes through your mind.”

“Oh. No. I save that for you,” Draco laughed softly against his chest. “But really, I miss the snow. We should go to Hogwarts. Can we do that?” 

“To play in the snow??” 

“Yes.”

“Okay.” 

“Really?” Draco groaned,

“If you shut up and let me sleep, yes, we can do whatever you fancy,” Harry grinned and hugged Draco tighter, pulling the blankets up over them, and setting his glasses on the nightstand. 

“Hey Draco?” he whispered a moment later, and Draco looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow,

“What, Harry?” 

“Thank you. For today I mean. And everyday, actually, but, especially today. No one has ever really done something like that for me before. And I know I sound really lame right now and I’m going to shut up, but thanks, and I love you..” He felt Draco go still in his arms and for a moment he thought maybe he had been revealing too much that day and Draco wasn't ready for it and- but he sat up to face Harry and after a quick peck he said,

“You do sound really lame, actually. But I suppose I can forgive you, since it's Valentine's day. Now please _do_ shut up and go to sleep, I've exhausted myself going on your muggle death traps all day,” and he flopped back on the bed with a dramatic sigh, throwing his arm over his face. 

“You’re a prat.” 

“Yeah, but you know you love it,” Harry grinned up at the ceiling. He couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like chatting about Drarry (or anything, really,) come visiting me on [Tumblr](http://halfbloodprincess23.tumblr.com/%22) :)


End file.
